


A very romantic gift

by littlenoriko



Category: Glee
Genre: AVBHS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoriko/pseuds/littlenoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  little fic for the third day of “A Very Blam Holiday Season”: December 5th: Baking Cookies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very romantic gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it this morning on my phone during the train ride to uni, so sorry for any typos. Also, there are some kartie (artitty?) parts :) Hope you’ll like it! :D

December 5th: Baking Cookies

 

Kitty Wilde could seem a scary girl, but the truth is she was very very romantic. She was one of those girls who dreams about her wedding, who sighs when Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant end up together in Notting Hill, who wants red roses on Valentines. So, as a romantic girl she firmly believed that romantic gestures are absolutely necessary to keep a relationship solid.  
Christmas was coming and she had a great idea: baking Christmas cookies for Artie.  
Homemade cookies are a sweet and personal present, they screams “caring” at every bite. Artie would totally love them.  
There was only a little problem.  
She didn’t bake. Like, at all. She didn’t even know if she had an oven at her house.  
Luckily, she had a lot of friends. And a lot of creative threatens thanks to Coach Sue.  
That’s why the New Directions were now all crammed in her kitchen, divided in small groups to work more efficiently (a.k.a. To gossip).  
"Marley, I know you are poor, but please don’t steal my cookies to feed your whale-mom." Kitty snickered to find again some of the pride she lost after she begged her friends to help her. The unimpressed look Marley gave her didn’t help at all.  
The girl even asked her if she wanted to join her and Unique so she could teach her how to bake. Some people would think Marley is really too sugary-sweet.  
Until they meet Blam, of course.  
The Glee Club Golden Couple (as New Directions calls them when the GC^2 couldn’t hear them) were in a corner all by themselves, chatting while they were making the dough.  
Kitty would lie if she said that giving cookies to Artie wasn’t a way to make him look at her like Sam was looking at Blaine in that moment: as if nothing more gorgeous existed in the world.  
Blaine was laughing about something Sam was telling him, and Kitty was pretty sure Sam came up with something funny (or stupid) everyday just to see Blaine laugh like that: uproariously, freely, happily.  
Yeah, they were such a cute couple. If only they understood it!

 

\- It’s not funny, dude!- even as he was saying these words, Sam couldn’t help but laugh.  
Blaine was actually almost crying from laughter. - Yes, it is!  
If he was to be honest, Sam would have found it funny, too.  
His hair had grown a little to much in the last weeks and Kitty obligated him to wear a hair net. A hair net! He was looking ridiculous.  
\- My stomach aches because I’m laughing to much!- Blaine sounded breathless but couldn’t stop laughing anyway.  
Sam should have worried if he thought his ridiculous outfit was totally worthy if he made Blaine laugh like this?  
Probably yes.  
\- Stay firm - He heard Blaine say and he knew he has been photographed.  
\- Blaine! Come on!- he didn’t whine. Not at all.  
\- This one is going to be my new lock screen. You should feel honored. - Blaine said while tapping on his phone to set the new wallpaper, grinning.  
Sam couldn’t help but notice that the previous lock screen was a photo of them taken by Sugar in the choir room the previous week. His arm was on Blaine’s shoulder and they were both grinning like mads. He wondered if Blaine could maybe send him that photo, it was cute.  
And than he wondered something else and his brain couldn’t shut his stupid mouth before the words left it. - Why don’t you have Kurt’s photo as wallpaper?-  
Blaine’s smile fade away almost instantly and he casted his eyes down, like the dough they had long forgotten was the most interesting thing on Earth.  
\- Blaine? - Sam asked trying to be as gentle as possible. He put an hand on his shoulder and the shaky breathe he got as answer tore his heart apart.  
\- We broke up. - Sam couldn’t see his eyes but he knew they had to be teary. He was going to say something but Blaine went on speaking. - Two weeks ago.  
\- What?! - he was shocked. - Why haven’t you told me sooner?-  
Blaine shook his head, as if he was find it difficult to explain himself. - I felt ashamed. I went on saying he was my soulmates for months and then… everything fell apart and I knew we weren’t meant to be…i wasn’t happy with him, I didn’t feel loved and… I just didn’t know how to face all of this.  
Sam knew there had to be something more but he understood why Blaine wouldn’t want to talk about it, most of all with all the glee club so near.  
\- I’m sorry. - he said, and he was sincere: he knew their relationship wasn’t healthy for Blaine and he was glad Blaine understood it before it was too late, but he hated see Blaine being hurt.  
\- It’s okay. It isn’t painful as I thought it would be, and I thinks this fact says a lot about our relationship. I think it’s better this way. - Blaine managed to look at him in the eyes and he even smile a bit, even if it was a sad smile.  
Sam’s fingers ached for the need to make Blaine smile bright again. He didn’t even think about it: he just grabbed some flour and threw it on Blaine’s face.  
Blaine seemed frozen for some seconds; then he blinked a few times. And then he started laughing.  
\- Oh my God, you didn’t just do what I think you did! - he said laughing.  
Sam smiled too. Blaine’s laughter always made him cheerful. Actually when Blaine was really happy he felt like he was high from happiness too.  
\- Actually I did. - he teased. He had just finished his sentence when an handful of sugar hitted him right on the face.  
Next thing he knew they were both covered in sugar, flour and chocolate. They were laughing like they had gone crazy, and soon they became breathless.  
\- What the fuck are you two doing?! - Kitty screamed furious. - Go to the bathroom and clean yourself!

 

\- Kitty was mad. - maybe Sam shouldn’t have sounded so amused, but he was still high in adrenaline for their food-fight and didn’t care at the moment.  
\- I wonder why. - Blaine sounded amused too.  
They were at the sink in Kitty’s bathroom, trying to clean at least their faces.  
After some minutes, Sam was pretty proud for his work: his face was totally clean,  
even if it was rather pink for all the rubbing.  
When he looked at Blaine, he saw that he was clean too, apart for a little smudge of flour on his neck, right under his ear.  
He didn’t even think about it when he reached out to clean it. However when his hand reached Blaine’s neck, he couldn’t brig himself to took it away. When Blaine looked at him, somehow surprised, he felt frozen. He forgot how to breath. All he could think about was Blaine’s mouth: his lips would taste like the chocolate cookies they stole before, while Kitty wasn’t looking? Or maybe they would taste just of Blaine?  
The thought made him shiver.  
And suddenly Blaine’s lips were closer. Closer and closer to his.  
They were almost touching, and Sam was pretty sure the loud beat of his heart could make him deaf.  
And then Blaine was suddenly far, far away.  
\- What… Oh God, Sam, I’m so sorry, I don’t… You were looking like you might… Oh God - he rambled. Blaine was starting to panic.  
\- I wasn’t complaining. - Sam just said, trying to hide his huge disappointment.  
\- You are straight! - Blaine didn’t even let him answer ( something like “I may be straight but you’re cute and hot, and maybe I’m not so straight”) but started to pacing in the small bathroom, almost screaming. - And I’ve just broke up with Kurt, what kind of person I am? Just because I’m happy with you and I feel loved and your stupid lips, I shouldn’t…-  
Sam was almost sure Blaine was talking to himself at that point, but he thought he had the right of saying something about their Never-Happened-Kiss.  
\- Blaine, calm the fuck down! - when Blaine stopped, he went on. - What’s the first thing that’s bothering you?-  
\- You’re straight and I just acted like some predatory gay, and I’m so sorry…- Blaine whispered almost to tears once again.  
Sam smiled. - That’s not a problem. I would totally kiss you. And date you. - he was so sure about that he didn’t have to make it sounded convincing.  
Blaine blushed. - Really? I thought you…-  
Sam shrugged. - I don’t like labels, but I like you. -  
Finally Blaine smiled. Then he seemed down again. - I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship right now.  
Well, it couldn’t have been easier. Sam’s smile grew. - I’ll wait. 

 

That was it. When on Christmas they both added to their present a little bag of handmade cookies they laughed.  
Kitty was right. Handmade cookies were really romantic. And if you add a first kiss under the mistletoe you’ll the perfect Christmas ever.

 

Please tell me what you think about it :)


End file.
